Avoidance by Death
by lightwarai
Summary: When the world is full of evil, how are you supposed to escape it, while protecting your loved ones? ND/HB Crossover.
1. Apr 24

_Title__: Avoidance by Death_

_Summary__: When the world is full of evil, how are you supposed to escape it, while protecting your loved ones?_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. This is not intended to make money, just something to show my love for wonderful characters. Details for locations, real-life events, etc, may or may not be fictional. I have done research for certain elements of this fic, but I am by no means an expert. Please do not criticize incorrect details. I'm not making any money from this, so you will receive nothing for your efforts._

_Warning__: This story is much darker than anything else I've written. I'll understand if you aren't able to continue reading this story for various reasons (too depressing, you hate my guts, you think I'm suicidal, etc. Btw... I'm not suicidal. ____ This has just been floating around my head for... eons...). But I encourage you to give it a second chance if needed. Thanks. And please, please, I really would like feedback on this. Preferably constructive. I'm quite nervous about posting this._

_Author's Notes__: The chapters will not be posted in chronological order. All dates at the beginning of the chapters will be referenced based on April 23__rd__, the day of the accident. I apologize for any confusion this may cause. I have also aged the trio by approximately five to seven years from the original SuperMystery series. Again, comments are appreciated. (This has nothing to do with the Nancy's Heart universe.)_

_Chapters will be different lengths, so please do not be upset if some are much shorter than others._

_And a HUGE thank you to my fabulous beta, Roswalyn. This fic would still be driving me insane if it weren't for you! _

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Prologue**

**April 24th**

_(day after the accident)_

"_In other news, the war against crime has suffered a major loss. We have just received word of the deaths of three well-known detectives, Frank and Joe Hardy, both of Bayport, New York, and Nancy Drew of River Heights, Illinois. Police reports indicate that all three were together in Ms. Drew's car when the car drove off the side of Rock Corner Cliff in Calloway County, Iowa. Sarah Greene is on the scene with more. Sarah?"_

"_Thanks, Chris. I'm here at the scene of the accident on Rock Corner Cliff with Chief Daryl Adams. Chief, can you give us more information?"_

"_Sarah, as you know, the area has been hit with torrential rains over the last 72 hours. We've placed the accident between 2 and 4 AM yesterday morning. After assessing the damage done to the guard rail, and taking into consideration the amount of rain on the roads, it appears as if the car hydroplaned and the driver lost control."_

"_Can you tell us who was driving, Chief?"_

"_It's impossible to know for sure. Parts of the vehicle were found along the side of the cliff and around the rocks below, indicating that the vehicle collided with the rock wall all the way down, before being smashed on the rocks at the water's edge. The car was washed downstream approximately half a mile where it was found. Any evidence that would give us more details as to the driver or other possible causes have been washed away or destroyed."_

"_We're getting conflicting reports about the confirmation of the deaths of Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy, and Nancy Drew. Have the bodies been recovered and positively identified?"_

"_There were no bodies found in the vehicle. We've been doing an extensive sweep of the river, but have yet to uncover any bodies. It's possible they were able to jump out of the vehicle at certain points, but it's highly unlikely we'll find them alive, even if they were able to escape the vehicle."_

"_Chief, do you know if all three were together, and if there were any other passengers?"_

"_We've traced their route back to an all-night diner where they stopped at around midnight or so. Witnesses, as well as credit card receipts, have confirmed that all three were together in the single vehicle and that no one else had accompanied them at that point in their trip."_

"_What have been the reactions of their family and friends?"_

"_Exactly what you might expect."_

"_Could this possibly be a case of foul play? After all, the three have been fighting crime since their early teenage years. Could it have anything to do with a current case, or a previous enemy?"_

"_We suspect not. They had just wrapped up a case, and were headed home. They were just the victims of a very unfortunate accident. That is all I can say at this time." _

The television set clicked off, throwing the room into complete darkness, except for the reflection of the full moon upon the water outside the single window.

A lone man sat at a table, a drink in front of him. His mouth curved up in the slightest of smiles. "If only they knew," he murmured into the silent night.


	2. Apr 23, 6pm

_Thank you to everyone for your wonderful feedback. To assure many of you, approximately 90 or so of this has already been written, and updates will be approximately one week (or less) apart. Again, thank you to everyone who has been reading, and especially to the reviewers. And a special thanks (again) to Roswalyn for her continued help and support through this! ____ You're the best!_

_Also, please pay close attention to the dates at the top of each chapter. The chapters are NOT being posted chronologically for now. _

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 1**

**April 23rd, 6pm**

_(evening of the accident)_

_RING RING_

Hannah Gruen, tall, elegant, and graceful, glanced up from the green pepper she was busy slicing up for the salad. It never failed; the phone never rang unless her hands were buried in food or in garden dirt. She swiftly wiped her hands on the apron she wore and reached for the phone.

She listened patiently as the caller dove into his prepared speech on the wonders of their phone company's new long-distance plan. She understood that people had to make a living, and she wasn't one to just hang up on a telemarketer. After a few moments, she turned down the offer graciously and firmly, and hung up.

No sooner had she set the cordless phone back in its cradle then the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and smiled, moving gracefully out of the kitchen towards the front door. She peeked through the peephole and saw the River Heights Chief of Police standing on their front porch.

"Chief McGinnis?" she murmured quietly before swinging the door open. It wasn't unusual to see him on their doorstep, but normally he called first.

When Chief McGinnis looked up, she started to greet him warmly, but then she noticed the look on his face. The grief and sadness were as evident as the gray hairs on his head.

"No..." she took a step backward and felt her knees begin to buckle.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry," he reached out and gripped her arms to steady her. His firm grasp gave her no comfort as she struggled to quell the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart pounded in her chest, taking away her breath.

"Is Carson home yet?" he asked, though he already suspected her answer, casting a miserable glance at the lawyer's car in the driveway.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

_RING RING_

Carson Drew sighed from his leather office chair as the telephone disturbed his after-work ritual. He knew Hannah would answer, as she always did between his return home and dinner. She screened all calls for him until after dinner, something Elizabeth had always done as well.

He smiled at Elizabeth's picture on his desk. Her happy face smiled back. Although the photo was more than twenty years old, her eyes still sparkled. Exactly like Nancy's.

He turned back to the newspaper, reading the articles he had skipped over during breakfast. It was his way to relax after what was normally a strenuous day at work. Return home, change clothes, quick jog around the neighborhood, then catch up on the news. By the time he would finish, Hannah would usually have dinner ready. Carson always insisted on eating before 7 pm each night.

"Late enough to not need a bedtime snack, and early enough so it doesn't go to my hips," he would joke when questioned.

As he skimmed the article about the latest efforts of world terrorists, the door to his office opened. He glanced up, slightly surprised that Hannah didn't knock like normal. "Hannah?"

Hannah entered and drew in a shaky breath, but didn't say anything. Carson saw her trembling and immediately jumped to his feet, dropping the newspaper on the floor. "Hannah, what is it?" he croaked, his voice catching. Very few things could shake up this firm woman.

She turned and stepped to the side. Chief McGinnis stepped into the office next to her. "Carson, maybe you should sit down…" he trailed off.

Carson didn't miss the tears pooling in his eyes.

"It can't be..." he whispered.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

In Bayport, New York, Laura Hardy pulled the clothes out of the dryer and placed them in the clothes basket. She hummed softly to herself as she carried the warm, clean clothes into the master bedroom of the Hardy household. Her elegant hands folded the clothes with ease, as she had done so for many years.

The house was quiet, with her husband Fenton on his way home from work, and her sister-in-law Gertrude playing cards with her friends. Her boys were wrapping up a case with Nancy Drew, and would be home in a day or so. She smiled as she thought of the three young people.

Although she dreaded every single case they took part in, she knew it was in their blood. They each had the desires of their fathers embedded into their very core, the desires to protect the innocent and bring justice to all.

And even though Nancy was not her daughter, she felt a special bond with the young woman, who had lost her own mother at a very early age. Laura made it her priority whenever Nancy was around to make a special effort to help her feel welcome in her household. And she never had to worry about Nancy's relationship with her sons. Nancy and Joe got along like siblings. Nancy and Frank were another story, a story Laura had promised herself she wouldn't interfere with unless one of them came to her.

Laura's gaze swept to the window as she heard Fenton's car pull into the driveway, and a smile appeared instantly on her face. She stood up, careful to not disturb the neatly-folded clothes, and quickly headed downstairs to greet her husband. True, they had been married for nearly three decades, but some days, she felt as if it had only been three days.

She reached the front door and opened it, smiling broadly at her husband who was walking up the sidewalk. But when she noticed his slow saunter, she frowned. He was gripping his suitcase firmly in his left hand, and his right hand was shoved in his pocket. Laura felt her stomach turn over at the site, but brushed it aside, thinking it was due to a rough day at work.

When Laura stepped onto the porch and opened her arms to greet her husband, Fenton practically fell into her embrace. "Fenton, honey? What's wrong?"

Fenton dropped the briefcase and wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her tightly, but remained silent.

Laura felt Fenton trembling against her chest. She felt the hairs on her neck rise, as she suddenly became very attuned to the immediate area surrounding them. "Fenton," she whispered, "let's go inside." Still holding onto him, she knelt down to pick up his briefcase.

He allowed himself to be led into the house, keeping his face from her. The dark sky hid the truth that he knew was evident on his features, and he wanted his wife to have as many seconds of painless breathing as possible.

But when she gently pushed him down onto the couch and knelt on the floor in front of him, taking his hands into her own, and looking up into his dark, anguished eyes, the pain embedded itself into her heart.

Fenton looked down at her, meeting her eyes. He saw her bright blue eyes cloud over and moisten. "Laura, I... I have bad news." He stopped when Laura pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Laura." He slid off the couch and embraced his wife, drawing her into his lap. He felt her tears dampen his shirt as his own tears slid down his face.

"My babies," she whispered. Tears streamed down her face, soaking his shirt. For a moment, Fenton didn't know what hurt worse, the death of his sons, or the agony his wife now felt over their deaths.


	3. Apr 26

_Once again, thank you to everyone who has continued reading and for those who have left encouraging feedback. I apologize for all the angst since the start of this fic. It's necessary, and you'll see why starting in the next chapter. _

_A HUGE continued thanks to Roswalyn for everything! May your life one day be as crazy as mine is becoming! (wink wink)_

_As always, please pay close attention to the dates at the top of each chapter. Chapters are NOT being posted in chronological order for now. And now...may I present..._

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 2**

**April 26th**

_(three days after the accident)_

"George, I'm not sure I can do this." Bess Marvin gripped her cousin George's arm tightly. She heaved her oversized purse onto her shoulder and cast a despairing eye towards the chapel. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

George Fayne sighed heavily as she led Bess and all four of their parents towards the chapel entrance. "Bess…" her voice trailed off. _How do you say goodbye to your best friend_, she thought sadly. She glanced at her parents over her shoulder, but they could only manage a small smile.

The group fell into step silently as they followed others into the large foyer. Up ahead, George could see Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson walking towards the front, where their son, Ned, sat in his wheelchair. She couldn't see his face, but his posture was stiff, unmoving, and she knew he was grieving. Everywhere she looked, she saw many people she recognized. She tried to smile. "Nancy sure knew a lot of people," she spoke softly to Bess.

Bess plunged her hand into her purse and pulled out a tissue. "She knew everybody! Everybody loved her!" she cried, quickly soaking the tissue, and reaching for another, pulled out a handful.

"George, Bess."

The cousins turned towards the voice, and saw Andrea Bender threading her way through the crowd of mourners towards them. When she reached them, George noticed how pale her face was, a bold contrast to the black pantsuit she wore. For a moment, George wondered if Andrea was reliving the nightmare she had faced years ago when she lost her own daughter, Vanessa, to cancer.

She enveloped both girls into her arms and held them close. Without a word, all three stood there, holding onto each other as unspoken words of grief and condolences passed between them.

Suddenly, the pressure on the small group tightened, and George saw more of their mutual friends join the three. Chet Morton and Callie Shaw Sloan each wrapped their arms around the closest person. With each face down and each being so close, George couldn't tell who the gentle sobbing was coming from.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Ned Nickerson sat still, his eyes focused at the front of the chapel. Many people came by to express their sadness and condolences, and to offer words of encouragement. Some even gave him a small testimony of how Nancy had helped them in the past. But it didn't ease the pain in his heart the tiniest bit. He just stared at a large photo that had been placed at the front, his eyes never leaving to glance at the other two portraits.

He had always known this was a possibility. That some day, she might not ever come back to him. And though they had argued about that often, some part of him was always hopeful that she would remain the invincible, head-strong red-head she had always presented herself as.

He sighed and blinked, shifting in his wheelchair. He wasn't fully paralyzed, but after overhearing a conversation earlier that afternoon, if he didn't make some movement once in a while, people thought he was a quadriplegic. He quickly dismissed the thought and refocused on the portrait.

Even though they had broken up a few months earlier, it didn't mean he loved her any less. Deep down, he knew the real reason she had chosen to end their relationship. She had come to realize that she couldn't protect him anymore. The moment he saw her face, when he had finally woken up in the hospital, he knew something inside her had changed.

As the time passed and he began his physical therapy, she had become more and more withdrawn from him, not physically, but emotionally. She no longer confided in him when struggling with a case. She only talked about how his therapy and recovering were progressing, and the lighter side of her life. He knew she blamed his injury on herself, and no amount of persuasion could convince her otherwise. His parents had spoken to Nancy privately, trying to help Nancy understand that they did not blame her for anything, which she accepted, but she continued to blame herself.

Ned was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gave a weak smile when he saw who was standing next to him. "Hey, guys."

Burt Eddleton and Dave Evans flanked his wheelchair, each staring at the same memory that had held Ned's attention since arriving earlier. Both men had been college buddies and fraternity brothers of Ned's, and had joined Nancy and her friends on many of her cases. Although Bess and Dave, and George and Burt had dated in the past, the friendships had remained steadfast. The dangers they had faced together had forged a nearly-unbreakable relationship for the group.

Dave took a chair next to Ned, while Burt remained standing, his grip a firm, but reassuring feel on Ned's shoulder.

Dave shook his head sadly. "It just doesn't seem right, does it? Like life cheated her."

"Or death did," Burt added softly. "But, it was an accident. And maybe this accident is what saved her from suffering in the future. If nothing else, we should be thankful that she died this way, rather than at the hands of..." he trailed off when he felt Ned stiffen. "I'm sorry."

Ned just heaved another sigh. "It's alright. I know what you mean, and for that, I'm extremely grateful that it happened in this manner. It just doesn't make it any easier." He glanced at his two friends. "And thanks for coming. I know you guys have been busy lately."

Dave smiled at Ned. "You know you shouldn't be thanking us. Of course we'd be here, no question. But my question is, how are you?"

Ned glanced down at his hands. "I don't know. I guess the proper word would be numb. Or confused. Frustrated. Exhausted. They all seem to fit. And angry."

Burt saw his hands clench into fists with his last statement. "Angry?" He pulled up a chair next to Ned's, catching Dave's eye as he sat down.

Ned exhaled through his nose, quelling the sudden burst of anger he felt racing through him. He didn't speak, only breathed. For a few long moments, the trio sat silently.

"I should have been there," he stated suddenly. "If I weren't confined to this chair, I would have been with her, and I could have protected her."

"Ned," Burt looked at his friend. "If you had been with her, you would have died also."

"Then at least we'd be together. But he was there. And he should have protected her," he growled. "He shouldn't have let this happen."

Dave raised an eyebrow at Burt. "You're talking about Frank Hardy." He had meant it as a gentle statement to reaffirm his belief, not an accusing question. But when Ned's eyes narrowed, Dave had to wonder if his tone had been harsh.

"I know you didn't exactly like Frank, but aren't you being a little unfair? It's not like they are standing in this room right now," Burt added.

Ned just shrugged. "Probably. Well, yeah, I am, I suppose. But what am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to act? I don't know how to deal with this!"

"You take it one day at a time, son." Carson Drew stepped in front of the three guys. "Noone expects anything else."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

After the close of the service, Chet Morton stepped outside into the sunlight, drawing a ragged breath. Too many emotions and memories overwhelmed him in such a place, and he just had to get away from everything for a moment. _Life sure is unfair,_ he thought glumly.

During the service, he kept glancing at the family and friends gathered, all still in shock of the loss. It was all too familiar. And for his little town of Bayport, it was definitely too much. Their town had suffered greatly over the years, but not just from crime, but from the loss of those who dared stand in crime's way. His sister, Iola Morton. His friend, Vanessa Bender. And now, Frank and Joe Hardy, his best friends.

He thrust his hands into the pockets of his black pants and rocked back on the heels of his boots. The temporary escape helped him to calm his mind and allow himself a few moments to gather his courage and console himself, before he joined others in consoling those who had lost their children.

The door opened, and Andrea Bender appeared next to him. Chet gave her a drawn smile, and was met by the same. The smiles faded into the silence.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

As Laura Hardy hugged the last person, she turned to her right, facing her husband and their friend. The looks were identical, and she couldn't help the fresh tears that slipped down her face. She knew their hearts were breaking as much as hers. She stepped up to them, and grasped Fenton's hand in her right one, and Carson's in her left. She squeezed them gently. "I think that," she hesitated, "this time, it was just one of those things. No criminals or bombs. Just life."

Fenton sighed heavily. "If I could, I would trade everything to have them back." He glanced at Carson.

The lawyer just stood there, eyes shifted upward. He hated it. He hated how unfair life seemed to treat him. Losing his wife long ago nearly killed him. His sole reason for living had been Nancy. And now, in a cruel twist of fate, she was gone, too. Over the last years, as she matured into a bright, capable young woman, her life had pulled her away from River Heights. And although he didn't see her as often as he would have liked, they talked at least once a week. And now, he'd never be able to talk to her again. To tell her how much he loved her, how proud he was, how much like her mother she was. Yes, he had told her many times before, but there would never be a next time.

But at the same time, he was comforted to know that Elizabeth and Nancy were together again. His thoughts were in a torrent, and he couldn't help the lone thought that kept coming back. _I wish I were with them. _ A knot twisted in his stomach, as he glanced at Fenton. _He'll never know how lucky he still is_, he thought darkly. _He still has Laura._

A hand on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. "Carson, you're still needed here." Eloise Drew smiled softly at her brother. "She would want you to keep going."

Behind her, Hannah stood, gripping a box of tissue. She looked at the family members standing there, and then to Gertrude Hardy next to her. "They would want us all to keep living, and to be happy. We mustn't forget that."


	4. Jan 27

_Thank you to everyone who has continued reading and reviewing this. I cannot tell you how much your comments mean to me. Posting this has worried me to pieces, especially since the first handful of chapters are so angsty/dramatic/dark. It gets better, promise. But now, you will have answers to questions._

_I'm now jumping back in time, so be forewarned. _

_And of course, THANK YOU ROSWALYN! YOU'RE THE BEST :)_

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 3**

**January 27th**

_(three months before the accident)_

"Are you kidding?" Nancy cried. "How can you just fake your own death? You can't escape reality that easily." She dropped into the loveseat in her small apartment living room and stared with wide eyes at the two young men who accompanied her that stormy evening.

Joe shook his head. "I didn't say it'd be easy. It'll be the hardest thing we've ever done. But, in the end…" he trailed off, evident sadness creeping into his voice. "In the end…" he glanced at his brother for help.

"In the end, it'd be better for everyone else. Just think, no more worrying, no more kidnappings, no more threats, no more fights, no more danger. Everyone can live their lives without the stress and problems we put them through. No one will ever get hurt again, because of us." Frank sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He crouched over in his chair, as if trying to shut out the response he expected from the redhead.

"I can't believe _you _of all people are even considering this! Do you have any idea what you are talking about? And since we won't really be dead… then what? It's not like can just go elsewhere and live out the rest of our lives!" she exclaimed. _How could they even be thinking this? To just disappear into another society and become different people,_ she thought.

"C'mon, Nan. Give me some credit. We already have aliases at our disposal. They aren't totally legit, but they've worked perfectly before."

"Joe Hardy, you can't be serious. We can't use those aliases here. If word got back to Bayport or River Heights, Bess in particular, it'd be over. Besides. Cole and Cooper Addison already live in New York."

Joe shook his head. "No, not here. Elsewhere. Egypt. England. Australia. Greece. Japan. Hawaii. Anywhere we want. Besides, it doesn't have to be those aliases. We can make this work."

Nancy's shoulders slumped. "But these are our lives. I'm not ready to give it up. We'd be letting evil win. We'd be giving in to everything we've fought against."

"No." Frank rose from his chair, his dark eyes looking darker than normal. "We're not letting evil win. We're protecting our family and friends. How many times have Ned, Bess, George, Callie, Chet, and everyone been kidnapped or hurt? And what about-" he stopped short.

"Iola and Vanessa," Joe whispered quietly. "I've lost them both." He squared his shoulders, and his voice became steady and strong. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen to anyone else. Nan, we're not making you do this. But we wanted you to have the same option. Frank and I have talked this out, and we're just tired. Tired of everything. We want to live normal lives again."

"Normal? This is what you are calling 'normal'? To live in a new place, with new names, new jobs, new everything? How can that be anything _but_ 'normal'?" Nancy bit her lip. As crazy as it sounded, their reasons were somewhat rational. But there was no way she could go along with it. Right?

Frank laid a hand on Nancy's shoulder. "Tell me the last time you, Bess, and George had a normal vacation. Tell me the last time you and your father had one."

Joe shot a quick look at his brother, knowing where he was headed, and tried to catch his eye. But Frank was on a roll.

"What about Ned? Can you even tell me the last time you and Ned-"

"_STOP!" _

Frank's hand pulled back immediately, and Joe sucked in a breath. An outburst from Nancy Drew was rare, and when it did happen, neither wanted to see it again.

"Just, stop," she whispered, tears slipping down her face. She backed away from the brothers, reaching the front door of her apartment. Nancy wiped her eyes, but the tears continued to fall. As the brothers exchanged uncertain looks, she slipped out into the rainy evening.

"Should we go after her?" Joe asked, his voice betraying his doubt.

"I'm not sure."

"Should _you_ go after her?" Joe asked again, thinking of the special bond between his brother and the girl he thought of as a sister.

Frank sighed. "I'm not sure."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Nancy sobbed.

Slouched over the steering wheel of her parked car, still in the parking garage, she let her emotions take over. Pain and anxiety over the last few months. Grief from years ago. Fear of the future. It all overwhelmed her. She could feel her glass walls beginning to crack around her. The glass walls she had carefully built since Ned's injury.

"_NED!" Nancy screamed over the horrible sound of raging fire. Every fiber in her body screamed his name as she rushed towards the burning remains of a car. Every hair on her body stood on edge, fearing the worst. Every second counted._

_She paid no attention to the sirens in the distance, summoned by her phone call only moments before. Only moments before, she saw Ned held at gunpoint._

_Bystanders poured out of the surrounding buildings, previously frightened at the gunshots, and now fearful of the outcome of the standoff that had just ended. The gunman rolled on the ground, flames encircling his body. One of the storeowners dashed over with a fire extinguisher in his hands. _

_But Nancy searched desperately for Ned. He hadn't been in the car, but he, along with the gunman, had been standing on the opposite side of the car from Nancy when the car exploded. The gunman had been thrown to one side, in front of the car. She had to find Ned._

"_NED!" she hollered hoarsely as the smoke began seeping into her lungs. "NED!"_

_And then she saw him. He was sprawled on the ground face-down, with a twisted piece of car metal covering his back. She prayed to God, desperate for him to be alive._

_As she reached him, she saw the metal wasn't just covering his back; a piece of it was embedded into his back, near the base of his spinal cord._

Nancy shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, wanting nothing more than to block out the painful memories of that night.

Yes, Ned had survived, but at what cost? He'd been through multiple surgeries, and now, was confined to a wheelchair. Tall, handsome, athletic Ned Nickerson was unable to walk. It broke Nancy's heart to see him like that.

"_Nancy, honey, this isn't your fault. This could have happened to anyone," Ned tried to reassure his girlfriend as she knelt in front of the wheelchair. He placed his hand on hers as it rested on his knee. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he couldn't feel her touch, but that didn't matter at the moment. _

_Face downcast, Nancy shook her head slightly. "I'm not anyone. I'm Nancy Drew, the 'girl detective' who places her family and friends in danger every day because she can't resist a mystery or a case. And because of me, this has happened." She swept her arm around her, her blurry vision taking in the medical equipment and the wheelchair. _

_When she saw Ned's eyes looking at her, filled with love and understanding and forgiveness and everything she didn't want to see, she had to shake herself mentally. She knew she couldn't take back what happened, and she vowed that she would never get him involved again. Now, it was time to focus on his recovery. She wiped her eyes and tried to give him her best smile, though she knew he'd see right through it._

But keeping his spirits up drained her with every visit. He was usually in a good mood, and whether he did that for her benefit or not, she never knew. But she made her best efforts to be supportive of him.

It was getting overwhelming, and she wasn't sure she could keep it up much longer. _How did everything become so messed up, _she asked herself. _It just wasn't fair._

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Hours passed, and midnight found both brothers in the living room, having barely spoken since Nancy's abrupt departure. Frank sat in the loveseat and Joe on the couch, each staring blankly at the TV.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Frank spoke softly.

"No, this wasn't a bad idea. Nancy deserves as much happiness as she can get. I know this isn't the future she's been counting on, but you know how much she's been hurting lately. She's just like us. She doesn't get much sleep, she's always worrying. When do we get the chance to enjoy life? Besides, if we went through with this plan without even offering it to Nancy, how fair would that be?"

Joe held up a hand before Frank could respond. "I know how sick that sounded, but you know what I mean. Besides, our paths would have crossed with Nancy eventually, and then the secret would be out. With our track record, she'd run into us even if we were on Mars."

Frank nodded. In some sick, twisted way, it did make sense. "But, is this even right? Who are we to decide that we shouldn't have to live these lives anymore? Since when were humans allowed the chance to start over completely?"

There was no response.

He and Joe had been talking about all the little what-ifs late one night after a case. But somehow, they had come to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't fair to put their family and friends through all the nightmares that seemed to plague them.

Sure, they loved what they did. Searching for clues, putting the pieces together, solving puzzles, bringing evil to justice, and protecting the innocent. But was it worth the sacrifices their loved ones were forced to make? Canceled dates and ruined vacations. Worry, fear, threats.

Frank knew his brother always thought about the loss of Iola and Vanessa. Though each had died in different ways, Joe blamed himself solely for their deaths. Frank had watched his brother live in grief over Iola and eventually come to terms with it, only to then lose Vanessa. He would have given anything to protect his brother from the pain and suffering. And now, here was his chance. The chance for them to get away from their danger-filled lives and to save their family and friends. For Frank, Joe mattered the most, and he knew his younger brother had earned the right to be happy.

That night, they had decided it wasn't fair. And now, they had more enemies than they could possibly count. Their family and friends seemed to be in constant danger.

Danger by association, Joe had called it.

Originally, the idea of escaping and saving everyone by faking their deaths had been a passing thought. But the more cases he became involved with, the better the idea seemed.

As a teenager, he rarely feared death. The irrational part of him, slight as it was, told him that he was invincible. But now, seeing the real evil, the murder, torture, rape, and innumerable atrocious crimes the human race was capable of, he knew it was only a matter of time before a cruel death found him.

"We're not invincible, Joe. We will die one day," he had stated to his brother, his voice unwavering. "Maybe it's time to hide from death's cruelest and most dangerous form."

It'd been hard talking about 'the plan' at first. No one wants to talk about their own death, especially Frank Hardy. But he continued to rationalize his thoughts. He knew that his sacrifice would be what protected his family. He was sure of it. But first and foremost, he wanted to protect his brother from getting hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. Losing two girlfriends, to murder and cancer, had certainly taken a toll on Joe. He would gladly give his life to protect his brother's.

The quiet creak of the front door opening made both brothers jump. Nancy stepped in lightly, her footfalls barely above a whisper. "Hey," she greeted them slowly.

Frank and Joe remained seated, both of their eyes following her as she moved through the apartment. She kicked off her shoes and sank onto the couch next to Joe. Frank wanted to go to her, and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to protect her as much as he wanted to protect Joe. But he couldn't move.

Joe reached over and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, listen."

Nancy shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I need time." She leaned against Joe, but her eyes met Frank's.

The pain was clear in her blue eyes. Frank knew she was losing control of her grip on life. But he could tell she was taking their offer to heart. He nodded to her. He'd give her all the time in the world. He just hoped everything wouldn't fall apart before then.


	5. sidenote

(side note)

Thank you to everyone who has kept up with "Avoidance by Death.". I know I promised regular updates, but this week's update will be very delayed. My husband (who is 27) had a series of strokes Wednesday night/Thursday morning and afternoon. We are still in the hospital, and not sure when he'll be released. I do not have my thumb drive with the story on it, and right now, updating is my last priority, though I promise not to keep you waiting any longer than I can help. This has been a very trying week, especially considering we found out recently we are expecting a baby in March.

Please bear with me, and I promise I will update AbD when I get the chance. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are fantastic.

Lightwarai


	6. Mar 21

_I wanted to thank everyone who has left reviews or private messages since my last chapter update. My husband is doing wonderfully, and has no lasting damage from the series of strokes, brain hemmorage, and everything else he's been through. I know God really looked after him, and I'm extremely grateful for everything. On another note, we're expecting the arrival of our baby boy in three months! YEA! My how time flies!_

_And now, since I know you've waited long enough, here's the next chapter. Updates should occur regularly from now on. Again, thank you for your patience and prayers and sticking with me. And THANK YOU Roswalyn for beta-ing in the midst of your crazy life!_

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 4**

**March 21st**

_(one month before the accident)_

"You should have seen his face, Nan!" Ned laughed, his hands animatedly drawing in the air as he described the story. "Poor guy was laying on the floor, laughing so hard he was crying. We never really did figure out what was so funny. Every time we asked him about it, he's just start laughing all over again." He laughed a bit more, shaking his head as he reached for another hushpuppy.

Nancy smiled politely as she picked at her fried shrimp, trying to appear interested in Ned's story, but she knew she was failing miserably. Over the last week, they had been spending more time together than they had in a while. Nancy had enjoyed much of their activities and being together, but as the week began to draw to a close, so had her good mood.

Not that she was mad about anything, but she was quickly realizing how much her own guilt was causing her to doubt her qualifications to be Ned's girlfriend. Especially when he began to hint about "settling down." Her mind told her she was just being silly. But her heart told her otherwise.

And the last thing she wanted to do was cause him any more pain. Physically, _and_ emotionally.

Presently, she became aware of Ned's voice. "Nan? I promise not to tell that story again if you'll at least smile at me." He grinned, his boyish grin tugging at Nancy's heart.

She smiled. "I'm sorry, Ned. I guess I got lost in my own world." She reached across the table to grasp Ned's hand.

He smiled back gently, his eyes searching hers. "What is it? What's wrong?" When Nancy started to shake her head, he raised an eyebrow at her. "And don't give me that. I know when you're lying and when something's bothering you."

She sighed, lowering her head to stare at her plate. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to be honest. It would hurt them both, either way. "It's just..." she sighed and picked up a crumb off her napkin.

Ned sat back in his wheelchair, frowning. Even though her hair was hiding her eyes, he knew exactly what was going on. Her voice and body language gave it all away. "You feel guilty. After all this time, you still feel guilty." He took a deep breath and sighed. "How many times-"

"You could say it for the rest of your life, but I'll never believe it." Even she was shocked at the anger fueling her words. She clamped her mouth shut, before trying again more gently. "Ned, I've known for years, whether I would admit it or not, that sooner or later, someone close to me was going to get hurt because of who I am and what I do. Isn't that what you used to try to convince me of? Isn't that the reason for so many of our fights?"

Ned felt his throat tighten. Of course that was one of the reasons. Ever since they started dating and she became more involved and taking on more cases, he had been scared to death for her. And the selfish part of him was scared to death for himself. She had gotten herself out of more scrapes than nature's odds should have allowed, but here she was, still in one piece.

True, since the incident, she had been spending more time with him than on a case, but he knew deep down, that was part of what made her Nancy Drew. And he couldn't deny her what she loved. But he also couldn't get through to the stubborn part of her that refused to believe that this was something she couldn't have prevented. _Mostly_, he thought grimly. But looking at her depressed features, he didn't want to hold that over her head.

"Honey, what's happened is in the past. You have to move on. These are the things that make you stronger and make you fight harder." He watched her head lift slightly at his words. "Isn't that what you tell people? Isn't that what you've always told yourself?"

Watery blue eyes looked up at him, searching his face. He could feel her struggle, he knew she was fighting herself. "You are allowed to be happy and to live your life."

"I don't... I can't talk about it now. Please. Maybe we should just go home."

He heaved a sigh and signaled their waitress for the check. He was getting agitated with her. But seeing her so upset, so fragile, really bothered him. He didn't know how to console her anymore. It was as if his very presence caused her grief.

And then he realized it. Maybe the best way to help her was to break off their relationship.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

That night, Ned composed a letter, which turned out to be harder than the research papers he had to write back in college. He started out on paper, but found it hard for his pen to keep up with his thoughts, and quickly moved to his computer. He rolled his eyes, thinking it ironic that the computer would help him save time and paper while breaking up with his longtime girlfriend.

_Dear Nancy,_

He sighed. _Already sounds like a "Dear John" letter,_ he thought.

_My Nancy,_

_I'm at a loss of how to even do this, and I'm surprised you haven't done it sooner. I know you hate for people to beat around the bush, so I'll do my best not to._

_Ever since the night of my accident, I've felt you pull away from me in more than one way. You've been incredibly supportive of me during my surgeries, recoveries, and physical therapy. I couldn't have asked for better support. But I need you to realize that this isn't your fault. _

_Before you get mad at me, please keep reading. Maybe in a very round-about way, you could be partially to blame. (Please keep in mind that I'm not blaming you for any of it. I'm just trying to be objective, like a good detective would.) Yes, your love of mysteries and helping people has caused family or friends to be hurt before, and this time may be no different. But I wouldn't trade all of our fun times together for anything. _

_I know I can't play basketball in the same way I used to. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. And you shouldn't either. But you don't seem to want to give yourself a chance now. So I've decided to do that for you. Please don't think I'm trying to make your decisions for you, but I think this is what you need. I need you not to worry about me, or feel guilty, or obligated to me in any way. _

_You're a wonderful woman who deserves the best in life, not because of what you do, but because of who you are. You are a woman who cares deeply for those who need it. You are passionate about what you do and what you believe in. You are a fierce, loyal friend, one that anybody would be lucky to have. You are intelligent, strong, and so much more that I don't know how to describe._

_I think the best thing for you, right now, is to just take some time away from me. I'll leave it up to you, how you want to interpret this. Be it a permanent decision, or just a temporary one, know that I will always love you, Nancy Drew. But not the Nancy Drew that will forever feel guilty about my condition. I love the Nancy Drew that has a passion for everything she sees and touches. _

_You don't have to write back, or call, or email, or anything. I am always here for you, if you need anything, be it a friend, a shoulder, a hug, or a sounding-board. _

_I'm sorry for any heartache I'm causing you. Know that that was not my intention, but I'm sure we both realize that it was inevitable, one way or another. _

_Take care of my favorite, fiery detective, Nancy Drew. _

_Yours always,_

_Ned_

Ned debated about whether to add "I love you" at the end. He sighed, staring at the screen for a few long moments. Finally, he printed it off, and at the bottom, handwrote "I love you, always."


	7. Apr 17

_Alright, as promised, a relatively quick update! Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews, as always! I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and I apologize for well of angst I seem to keep dipping into for it! These chapters are a bit shorter than the previous, and the next one is even shorter. To make up for it, I'll try to keep updates coming quickly. (I despise short chapters)._

_Reminder: I don't own the characters you recognize, am not making any money off this, and appreciate Roswalyn for betaing, and everyone else for their comments and support. :)_

**Avoidance by Death****  
by lightwarai  
Chapter 5**

**April 17th  
**_(approximately one week before the accident)_

"_No!" she cried out, running as fast as she could. In every tree she passed, she could see the faces of her family and friends, twisted in disgust at her. She felt shame wash over her like the chilly fog that she found herself quickly approaching as she ran. The disgusted looks turned to laughing, mocking expressions._

_Behind her, she could hear the heavy breathing of her pursuer as he began to close the gap between them. She dared not look behind her, but she knew he had a knife in one hand. His other hand held something she could not see. And it was that unseen object that scared her the most._

_Words began to echo in her mind. Words that seemed to come from all around her. _

"_You couldn't protect me!"_

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_Why are you running? You have to save her!"_

"_You've never appreciated me!"_

"_You'll regret…"_

_The voices trailed off as she approached a clearing. She stopped suddenly. Her blood ran cold as she stared at the body. Blood was everywhere. The stripes on her body continued to ooze fresh blood. Her skin was as white as snow. Her clothes were shredded. _

_But the eyes._

_Nancy began shaking. _

_The eyes stared up at her, and Nancy saw the lips moving. _

"_Save me."_

_Nancy fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Her chest was tight, so tight. Breathing... _I can't breathe! I'm going to die!_ The words echoed in her mind as she clutched at her shirt._

_And suddenly, he was there, looming over her like a huge bear. She froze. Unable to move. Unable to run. Unable to scream._

_He grabbed her by her hair, the unseen object dropping to the ground. The knife was pressed against her neck, and a slow cut formed from her neck towards her underarm. She could feel her shirt being cut away. She had one last breath, but the only word she could muster quickly trailed off._

Nooooo……

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Frank lay in bed, his arms folded behind his head. In the other bed, Joe lay, mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning. But Frank had tuned him out hours ago.

His mind still focused on the case they had just closed. A missing woman, suspected of only running away. The family had contacted the Hardys, believing that the young woman had been met with foul play. Nancy had accompanied them at Frank's request. As the three had begun their investigation, without the help or support of local authorities, accidents began happening and threats started appearing. The trio quickly realized that there was definitely more to this than a simple runaway.

It didn't take long for authorities to step back in and officially reopen the investigation. One week later, the body was found. The discovery was shocking.

Frank shuddered, every detail engraved into his mind. The sleepy little town of Greenville would never be the same.

Keylee, age 29, daughter, sister, girlfriend, cousin, granddaughter, niece, coworker, friend, volunteer, church member, piano teacher. Raped. Murdered. Butchered. Buried.

They had found her in the woods, her once-beautiful blonde hair was caked in blood and mud. The rainstorm has washed away most of the blood, leaving her wounds open and visible to the unaided and even untrained eye. Her clothes, or what was left, were tattered, unable to conceal her body.

_Callie_, his voice echoed in his mind. _She looks just like you… what if it_ had _been you?_

Frank turned over on his side in a feeble attempt to block out that memory. It wasn't Callie. She was still alive, and happily married.

After the discovery of the body, the local police took over the case completely. Luckily, DNA evidence was still attainable, and the culprit was soon caught. But the damage had been done. The family was utterly devastated.

The entire town shut down as everyone attended the memorial service. Her remains had been burned, and the memorial service was held at the small lake on the outskirts, where Keylee had spent much of her time during her summers off from school. Her ashes were released into the lake.

"Iola… stay…"

Frank sat up and turned to face Joe. He had one hand stretched toward the ceiling, and he was calling out Iola's name in a soft, but trembling voice.

The elder brother jumped up and went to Joe's side. His brother was soaked in sweat. Frank filled with dread, knowing what his brother was dreaming about – the accidental murder of his first steady girlfriend years ago. "Joe! Joe!" he called softly, not wanting to disturb Nancy in the other room. He knew better than to touch Joe when he was asleep and dreaming. The last time had resulted in a black eye for Frank.

Frank pulled the covers off Joe and continued to call his name, his voice gradually increasing, until his eyes popped open. Joe lay still for a moment, and slowly, his hand came down, bracing himself against the mattress as he struggled to sit up.

Frank sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Joe just sat there quietly for a few minutes. His brain was still being tormented with images of Keylee, Iola, and the explosion that took Iola's life. In the middle of it all, Vanessa, his second steady girlfriend, kept appearing. It was too much for Joe, and he couldn't stop the tears that burned his eyes.

"I'll live," was the only reply.

He stood up carefully, and made his way to the small bathroom in their hotel room. After a few minutes, he reappeared, having washed his face and taken some deep, calming breaths. Frank just sat in the same spot, looking sadly at the ground.

"This has to stop." Frank ran a hand through his dark hair, but he would rather have pulled it all out, if it made the pain they were feeling go away.

Joe was about to reply when they heard a muffled scream come from the room where Nancy had been sleeping. In unison, the brothers jumped up.

Frank headed straight for the couch where she was, slamming his shin into the coffee table in his anxiety. Joe flipped on the lamp sitting on the end table. They found Nancy writhing and kicking, clutching at her clothes and the blanket covering her. Frank grabbed Nancy's hands and called her name, trying to keep the frantic tone out of his voice.

"Nancy! Nan, wake up!" He shook her shoulders gently, and felt the sweat that had covered her and soaked through her tank top. Her eyes fluttered open, and she drew several ragged breaths, as if she had been unable to breathe the last few moments.

Frank sat down on the couch next to her, his warm brown eyes full of concern and understanding. Joe sat in the armchair, still trying to shake off the remnants of his own nightmares.

Nancy slowly sat up, swinging her legs around and adjusting the blanket around her. She shivered as the cool hotel air touched her sweaty skin. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up." She glanced at her hands, fully expecting to find blood on her. The nightmare had been too real. The pain and the fear continued to grip her and she still struggled to accept the reality that she was alive, unharmed, and sitting in the hotel room with two of her closest friends.

"You didn't. We were both awake." Frank replied, touching her forehead. Nancy peered at him, and then glanced at Joe. She saw the same tormented expression mirrored on Joe's face.

"I want to quit. I don't want my family and my friends to be hurt anymore. I don't want to worry them." She covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to end up like her," she whispered softly to herself.

Frank knew at that moment that her decision had been made. His stomach turned and his heart ached at her last words. He knew her decision wasn't made in any selfish manner, but that she feared for her family and friends, just like he and Joe did. As long as they were alive, they'd always be a danger to their families.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead reassuringly. Joe joined them on the couch, and held onto his brother and his friend.

They were ready.


	8. Apr 23, midnight2am

_Yes, I know. My updates are getting quite sporadic. I did have hopes to post this chapter last week, but due to the catastrophic ice storm that plagued my area, that didn't happen. As it is, my house is still without power (8 days and counting) so my only net access is at work. _

_For the story, I'm not exactly apologizing for the short length of this update. I don't want to combine the days, mainly because it's already confusing enough with the wacky timeline I've created. Although, for more impact, I recommend going back and reading the prologue. Reminder: this is not my typical type of story. _

_As always, thank you to everyone for your comments and reviews. They mean a great deal to me, and certainly help me to remember to get updates out faster! And thanks to Roswalyn for her continued support through this! (and ideas!)_

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 6**

**April 23rd, between midnight and 2am**

_(a few hours before the accident)_

Randy wiped off the counter, throwing crumbs and food remnants on the floor. He had decided long ago that sweeping up the floor at the end of his shift was much easier and faster than trying to clean the counters every five minutes without dropping food on the floor.

The restaurant had quieted down, and rightly so. Few people stopped at the little dinner at these hours. Mostly those who chose to drive through the night and skip the hotels. The only patrons at the moment were a group of teenagers, obviously driving home from Florida. The young people mostly sported nice, deep tans, while a few had red noses and cheeks.

"Kids," he shook his head. "Probably never heard of sunscreen."

He went back to straightening when the door jingled, signaling more customers. He glanced at them, noting how tired they looked as they shook themselves off. But then, most late-night callers did. He stepped around the counter and approached their table.

"Pretty intense storm we're having, huh? Can I get you folks something to drink and eat?" he asked. "I'm not a pretty little waitress, but I can make a mean hamburger," he said, smiling. The three smiled back at him. That's what he liked. Happy faces.

The pretty redhead ordered a hamburger, no cheese, with pickle and mustard and mayo and a side of fries. The big blonde guy ordered two cheeseburgers with everything, onion rings, and a bowl of chili. That figured to Randy. He looked like a football player. They could pack it away. The dark-haired guy ordered a cheeseburger with tomato and pickles, and fries. All three ordered milkshakes, one chocolate, one peanut butter, and one strawberry, respectively.

Randy repeated the order back without writing anything down, and then headed back to the kitchen, leaving the girl and the guy to tease the football player about how much he ordered.

Thunder crashed in the background, and the lights flickered briefly, but remained on. He shook his head. What a storm. "Could be a long night," he commented to himself.


	9. Oct 19

_I guess I ought to give up promising quick updates, eh? I know other authors have that same problem: life just keeps getting in the way. This chapter and part of the next are meant to be transitional chapters. _

_Parts of this may be hard for some of you to swallow, but just bear with me. This story was written over a period of about 1-2 years, and even though it is completely written, I find myself still being critical with it as I update the chapters. So please don't review and complain about how unrealistic this may be, or how you can't see the three going to such extremes. If you think I'm not thinking this through and really trying, think of all the times our detectives have escaped nearly unharmed, even at the hands of terrorists and murders in the actual books. :)_

_And thanks Roswalyn as always!! I miss you! Come back!_

**Avoidance by Death  
****by lightwarai  
Chapter 7**

**October 19th  
**_(six months after the accident)_

Cassidy Hussmann smiled as she helped six-year-old Kimberly off the horse. "You did great today!"

Kimberly grinned from ear-to-ear as her mother came up. Mrs. Johnson nodded. "You've done well learning the first two gaits! I'm so proud of you!" She turned to Cassidy and held out her hand. "All she ever talks about is how much she loves Jasmine."

Cassidy shook Mrs. Johnson's hand and winked at Kimberly. "Jasmine's a great horse, and I think she likes Kimberly as much as Kimberly likes her."

As Kimberly and her mother walked away, hand-in-hand, Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at the child's bubbly chatter. She had picked up walking and trotting fast, and she had the calm demeanor one needed when riding and leading a horse.

She led Jasmine back to the stable to feed and groom her. She loved working as a riding instructor. She taught classes twice a week to a small group of students, and spent the rest of her time with private lessons or taking care of the stables and the horses. It was a fun and relatively-peaceful job, and she loved every minute of it.

She still missed her old life at times, and some days were harder than others, but she couldn't deny this new life.

Cassidy felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She didn't normally carry it with her during her work hours, but the guys were picking her up in the early afternoon and were supposed to call when they were on their way. They had planned a weekend skiing trip to Bend, Oregon, at the Mount Bachelor Village Resort. And she couldn't wait.

She smiled when she saw Greg's name pop up. "Hey! Are you guys on your way?" she asked.

"Well, mostly," came the warm voice on the other end, followed by a snort. "Don Juan over here took forever to decide exactly which cologne to pack."

Cassidy laughed as she heard Eric protesting in the background. "Figures. But then again, I guess we are going to Mount _Bachelor_ resort!"

She could almost hear Greg rolling his eyes. "First Eric, now you," he groaned good-naturedly.

"Aw, don't worry. I plan on finding some romance of my own this weekend. I promise I won't crack a bad joke. It might scare away the gorgeous men I'm guaranteed to meet." Cassidy grinned to herself, knowing that would catch Greg off-guard, which was her exact plan. She hadn't had fun in the dating realm in a while, and she could feel her excitement growing at the thought of flirting without danger. Especially with one particular single guy.

On the other end, Greg frowned to himself, but didn't get a chance to respond with Eric grabbing at the phone. "Hey! You better be ready when we get there!"

Cassidy laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be ready in about thirty minutes. That should give you guys enough time to get here and me enough time to finish up here." As she spoke, she saw her manager, Andrew headed her way.

Cassidy quickly said goodbye and hung up. She slipped her phone back into her pocket as she greeted Andrew. "Hey! How'd the meeting go?"

He shrugged. "Looks like we'll continue to get the funding, so it's business as usual." He grinned. "And who was that on the phone?"

She blushed. "Greg and Eric. They're on their way here, but don't worry, I'll get everything cleaned up before then."

Andrew laughed. "I think I might join you guys on this trip. You know. Chaperon and all. I'm not sure I'd trust anybody else with you."

Cassidy blushed but smiled. Andrew had treated her like his own niece since she began working for him. And he had met Eric and Greg a few times, but continued to tease Cassidy about them. As did everyone else she knew.

"I appreciate the offer, but you know I can take-"

"Yeah, yeah. You can take care of yourself. I know." He winked and waved before turning on his heel. "I have to get back to the office and make phone calls. Take care and have fun! See you Tuesday!"

Cassidy couldn't help the smile on her face as she thought about the two guys who were as close as family. One, she definitely shared a sibling-type bond with. The other... she wasn't sure what to call it. Definitely closer than siblings, and definitely better than best friends... she just couldn't decide. One thing was sure; she planned on having fun this weekend.


	10. Nov 28, few years later

_I realize it has been over three years now since I last updated this story. My sincerest apologies. I've had five more chapters ready for publishing at the time, but life just got in the way. I'm happy to say, my husband has been in fantastic health following the strokes three years ago, my son just turned three a few weeks ago, and we're buying a new house next week! _

_That aside, I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite'd and added this story to their alerts. Some of my fellow authors have recently inspired me to pick this back up and actually FINISH it. I despise leaving things hanging when I've had such wonderful support for such a difficult story._

_Thanks to my beta, Roswalyn, for having helped me. _

_Standard disclaimer applies: I own none of these characters. Aren't you glad? :)_

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 8**

**November 28th**

_(approaching three years after the accident)_

Greg sat in Starbucks, sipping his cappuccino slowly, watching the tourists, the workers, and the general public pass by the window. Although Christmas was still a month away, the streets were already filled with people and gift bags. He shook his head and turned back to his laptop, scrolling through the morning's news. There wasn't anything of importance happening, other than the rising gas prices.

Today was just a normal day in Seattle, including the usual drizzle. And he loved every minute of it. After more than two and half years of living here, he felt like a native. Everything was busy, moving, exciting, changing, and yet calm. His job certainly never got boring, and his social life had greatly improved. He wasn't into partying, but he didn't turn down many small-group gatherings. Or dinners with his favorite companion. That was definitely a bonus of their new life.

Things had been hard at first. Not only missing his old life and friends, especially his parents, but adjusting to the new freedom he found. Greg still had his brother, Eric, and that made everything somewhat easier. But Cassidy was different. She had left absolutely everything behind. And he and Eric made sure to do everything to take care of her.

But he had to admit, the chemistry between them had been altered. There was definitely something still there. But in the beginning, she had been very frail and distant. He knew she was trying to put distance between her and everything around her. In her eyes, anyone she had ever been close to had been hurt because of her, and that was destroying her.

The last few years had really helped her to come alive again. And once more, the chemistry between them had changed. He couldn't put his finger on the exact nature of it, but he felt closer to her. More like family, but not quite. Protective, yet, excited. They weren't exactly dating, but they weren't just _friends_ either. It made him nervous, but in an excited way.

He stretched out in his chair, popping his back, before gathering his laptop into his bag to leave the coffee shop. He headed toward the door, then thought better about it, steering back towards the register. The day would be filled with meetings as his group prepared for their next big project, and he was going to need a pick-me-up later. Caffeine was a great thing, he decided.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Eric groaned to himself as he opened the refrigerator in the kitchen area. Once again, a foul smell billowed out, nearly knocking him off his feet. "BENNY!" he yelled, shutting the door. He quickly opened the two small windows in the room in an attempt to get rid of the odor.

Benny, a full six inches shorter than Eric, ran in. "What? I was busy working on the game footage."

Eric pointed to the fridge. "Take a look."

Benny gave him a curious look, but went to the fridge, and opened the door. "HOLY COW! Coach! That's terrible!" He opened the door wider and squatted down, shoving the contents around as he looked for the source of the smell.

"No kidding. You better clean that out before the AD comes in and smells it." Eric sighed to himself. The athletic director was a slave driver. The last thing Eric needed was for his student worker to cost him his job.

"But why me? Why don't you do it? I'm on Christmas break."

Eric just glared at Benny. "Because the last three times this happened, it was your food that caused it! And this may be Christmas break, but you are being paid double for helping out today. Suck it up." Eric left the room, headed to the main campus building to pick up some paperwork, leaving Benny to grumble.

He didn't mind having a student worker, he just wished he was more competent when it came to common sense things. Eric laughed at himself. _I hope I wasn't this bad when I was younger,_ he thought. He recalled a number of times when he was probably a headache for _his_ coaches back in high school.

He knew he wasn't exactly the ideal student when it came to academics, but sports, he loved. And coaching was certainly exciting; it was a job he looked forward to nearly every day. But it wasn't as exciting as doing detective work. But then again, this job had introduced him to a very pretty history teacher. He still missed Vanessa and Iola, but he would never forget them. Eric knew they would want him to be happy.

And he was definitely happy. Mostly.

_Yeah, I'm happy,_ he thought with a smile as he passed by the history classroom, winking at the brunette standing at the instructor's podium as she typed away at a keyboard.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

Fenton Hardy patted his wife's shaking hand reassuringly as the doctor exited the room. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears, causing her to blink rapidly. He bent down and kissed Laura's forehead softly. "Don't worry, honey. We'll find a donor." He smiled. "You'll be fine."

The tears slid down her face as Fenton wrapped her in his embrace. She was scared. They had been told from the beginning that it could turn out to be cancer, but they had both pushed that thought to the back of their minds. But now, it was there, facing them head on.

Chronic lymphocytic leukemia._ Cancer._

But they were lucky, they were told. CLL is the most common type of leukemia. And unfortunately due to previous health problems, chemotherapy and radiation were out of the question. So in Laura's case, a bone marrow transplant was needed. And the likelihood of finding a suitable match was going to be the difficult part.

Fenton held his wife tightly. He started making a mental list of everything he had to do that the doctor suggested. He also needed to start contacting all their family and friends to be checked if they were willing. But most importantly, take care of his Laura. He would fight for her as long as it took. She was all he had left.


	11. Dec 31

_As promised, a new chapter. As of this moment, I have completed this story through Chapter 13. I haven't fully decided on how this will end; I'm having trouble making up my mind between several scenarios. We did buy a new house this week, and we'll hopefully be completely moved in within two weeks, but I have made sure to allow time to work on this. _

_Thank you to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed. I really appreciate the continued support. I'll do my best to not disappoint. Thanks to Roswalyn for beta-ing for me. I'm holding you to your word :)_

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 9**

**December 31st**

_(approaching three years after the accident)_

Greg, dressed in black pajama pants and a soft gray sweatshirt, set the soft drinks on the coffee table and sat down next to Cassidy. "We haven't done a movie night in forever. I'm so glad we have this long weekend."

Cassidy grinned as Eric came into the room, carrying two large bowls of popcorn, topped with melted butter. He sat one down on the table in front of Greg and Cassidy, and held onto the other as he plopped down in the recliner. "This is definitely the life. I've been dying to watch all those movies I got for Christmas last week."

Cassidy shook her head. "You really cleaned up this year," she said, pointing to his clothes. He was wearing his new Seattle Seahawks hoodie and workout pants.

"What can I say? I look good in anything." He grinned and glanced at the clock. "Pizza should be here any minute."

Greg rolled his eyes. He picked up a pile of DVDs and began looking through them. "So what's first?"

"Nothing sappy. I don't want to see any tears tonight." Eric nodded towards Cassidy.

"What? How is that fair? I don't want to watch all football or boxing movies tonight," was her simple reply.

"Well, looks like your halfway in luck," Greg commented. He rolled his eyes. "We have four movies about racing, two movies about football, and three movies based off comic books. I can certainly see what tonight is going to be like."

"Hey, it's not my fault the lovely ladies at work gave me Christmas gifts." Eric grinned widely, winking. "I seem to be quite popular there."

"Especially with Jenny, right?" Greg winked.

Eric's eyes twinkled. "You know, I never realized just how interesting U.S. history really was!"

Cassidy groaned. "Some things will never change, I guess."

The doorbell to the apartment rang, cutting off any retorts from Eric, and Greg stood up to answer it, choosing to get away from the argument that was about to happen. "Why don't I get that?" he asked out loud, not expecting any answers.

But when he opened the door, the smell of pepperoni and ham that greeted him, but so did a face he hadn't expected to see.

"Hello, _Greg._ I hope I'm not disturbing anything," the new arrival offered in an amused voice. He held up the pizza boxes. "I took the liberty of paying for your dinner. I'm sure you don't mind."

Greg wasn't sure whether to be angry, nervous, or worried. He settled on confusion. "Uh, no." He stood there, gaping, completely caught off-guard.

"May I come in?" The newcomer flashed a smile, but Greg noticed it was a bit forced. "It's not polite to make your guests stand out here for too long."

Greg opened the door wider without a word, allowing him to step into the apartment.

As soon as they saw him, Cassidy and Eric quit arguing.

"I see some things never change. I have to admit, I wasn't sure you three would make it this long when you first came to me." The Gray Man sighed wearily. "However, this is not a social call."

Eric's eyes darkened, not trusting their visitor. "You've sold us out."

"On the contrary, no one knows of your existence. Still. And I plan to keep my word that no one ever will."

"Then...?" Cassidy prompted. She noticed the weary look and the unguarded way he had walked in. She felt her stomach do flip-flops. She jumped up and grabbed a chair for him to sit in. He took it with a small smile as he sat the pizza done on the table.

She sat back down on the couch, and Greg joined her. "Please, tell us."

He looked at the three, and singled out Cassidy. "Would you mind excusing us for a few minutes?"

In his mind, Greg began picturing all of the worst-case scenarios. Her father was dead. Hannah was dead. Ned was dead. Bess or George was dead. His father was dead. Laura was dead. His mind screamed at him, the images assaulting his mind. "We are family. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of all of us."

He nodded. "I figured as much. There's no easy to way to say this, but please do not be alarmed," he held up his hand as the three each opened their mouths, ready to fire questions at him.

"A little over a month ago, your parents," he nodded towards Eric and Greg, "received some bad news. Your mother has leukemia."

Eric tightly gripped the chair's arm tightly. Greg just sat there, his mind still reeling.

"I'm not sure what you know about it, but it is treatable. However, in your mother's case, she needs a bone marrow transplant soon. They are having trouble finding a suitable match."

"I remember reading about it once." Greg closed his eyes, recalling what little he could remember. "Matches are more common among family, right?"

Before the Gray Man had a chance to reply, Eric had already jumped up and began pacing. "So we need to be tested. Do we need to go there or can it be done here?"

"Hold on, you two. I need to make sure you two understand. First, the chance of either of you matching is pretty low. Siblings have a twenty-five percent chance of matching. Parent-child matches are even less. I don't want to get your hopes up."

Eric shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to try."

Gray Man rolled his eyes. "I know that. However, _if_ one of you is a match, this means traveling to New York. There is a center in New York City where the transplant will take place."

As they talked, Cassidy stood up and excused herself, retreating to the bathroom. Greg watched as she left the room, knowing she was struggling on the inside, but didn't question her. They would talk later. There was a more pressing matter at hand. He turned back to Eric and Gray Man. "I know what you're getting at. We could blow our cover, right?" Greg asked. Gray Man shrugged. "Like Eric said, it doesn't matter. We'll do whatever we have to. She's our mother."

Gray Man nodded. "I know. You just need to be aware. It's been a while since you came out here. I know playing detective was second nature to you both, but if you are truly serious about remaining hidden, then you will follow _my_ rules this time."

Normally, Eric would have challenged the agent, but unfortunately, he was right this time. Gray Man had helped them get out here. Any contacts the former Frank and Joe Hardy would have had couldn't be used. They were at his mercy. Remembering the look on his face when he told them the news, Eric didn't doubt his sincerity and was genuinely concerned for their mother. "Fine. Whatever it takes. Just make it happen."

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

In the bathroom, Cassidy sat on the floor, holding a wet washcloth to her face. The thought of going back to New York brought back memories that she didn't want to face. But she knew this was something that Greg and Eric needed to do. And in the off-chance she would be a match, she would do it, too. The news was so unexpected and sudden, it had thrown her for a loop.

_But I can't let Eric and Greg go alone. That's not fair to them, after all that they have done for me these last few years. _

Cassidy stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. The young woman staring back at her looked like a stranger. She had changed. Cassidy had tried not to think about it much before, but now it was obvious, and she couldn't ignore it any longer. The strong, courageous, daring teenager was lost, replaced by a fragile scaredy-cat. It just wasn't right.

She squared her shoulders. Her best friends needed her, and she wasn't going to let them down. She exited the bathroom. When she reached them, the Gray Man was at the door. "I'll give you two some time to think about it if you want. I know you would do anything for your family and friends, but I also know how much you've gone over the last several years."

Cassidy approached Greg and Eric, and stepped between them. The same expression on their faces was now mirrored in her own. Determination. She knew their answer, and from the look on his face, she knew the Gray Man knew it also.

She reached for their hands and squeezed them gently, but firmly. She would be strong for both men. She vowed to herself in that moment, that no matter what, these two would suffer the least. Their lives for the past three years had brought the three of them closer than ever, and as strong and protective as her feelings towards them had been before, now they were multiplied, and she would do anything to protect them.

They were family.

"We're going."


	12. Jan 3

_This chapter is a little late. I was doing a bit more research on a few things, and realized I needed to go back and overhaul a few chapters. I've had some amazing reviews – you guys are what brought me back – and I wanted to make sure this was as close to perfect as possible. Please forgive the lateness. We are now completely moved into our house, but still lots of unpacking to do. :)_

_I am not a doctor of any type, so details (that are here) are from previous experience with a family member and what I have learned through research. I know it may not be completely accurate, but really, don't pick it to death. I just love writing, okay? :)_

_Standard disclaimer applies, and thanks Roswalyn. And all the reviewers and readers. (Sorry this is short!)_

**Avoidance by Death**

**by lightwarai**

**Chapter 10**

**January 3rd**

_(approaching three years after the accident)_

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly." The dark-haired nurse smiled as she excused herself from the room, leaving Laura and Fenton Hardy alone to wait.

Fenton paced back and forth, his mind and body exhausted. Ever since they had found out the bad news, he felt as if he'd aged hundreds of years. For the second time in the last few years, he felt completely helpless. As a police officer and private detective, he was always moving. Always searching, questioning, tailing, solving. He never had time to sit still, unless he was on a stakeout. Waiting patiently was never a strong point, a trait also portrayed to his sons.

Laura Hardy crossed her arms over her chest. "Fenton Hardy, would you please sit down? I'm nervous enough without your pacing." She was seated on the examination table, still fully clothed.

Fenton smiled wanly at his wife. "I'm sorry, dear. You know I hate waiting. And I have no idea how you are able to just sit there."

"Everything is going to be okay, I just know it." She pointed to the seat next to the table. "Please, honey. Come sit down."

Fenton obliged. He sat down wearily and took Laura's hand. "You know I love you, right?" He kissed the back of her hand. Her small dainty hand fit perfectly in his.

She smiled back at him. "I know. And I know this is extremely hard on you. But please, right now, there's not much to do. So let's just enjoy being together." _Who knows how long we'll have each other?_ she thought inwardly. She banished that thought, as she had so many times over the years.

The door creaked open, and Dr. Robert Crouch walked in. He smiled at the couple, and closed the door behind him. "I apologize for keeping you waiting." He glanced at Fenton. "Mr. Hardy, you're looking quite tense today."

Laura grinned. "Never mind him, doctor. He's just nervous. He's used to action, action, action."

Dr. Crouch laughed lightly. "Ah, the life of a PI. Never a dull day, right?"

Fenton couldn't help his grin. "True. It was certainly an exciting time."

Dr. Crouch nodded. "I'm a bit of a mystery buff myself. My wife thinks I'm crazy for reading all those mystery novels. But I think she's crazy for watching all those soap operas."

The Hardys laughed, and Dr. Crouch smiled. "Now, let's get down to business." Before the smiles could disappear off their faces, he rushed on. He was never one to take his patients on a rollercoaster ride of emotions and drama. "We found a suitable donor for you, Mrs. Hardy. I have to admit, I was quite surprised how fast it happened, but the donor is ready anytime you are."

Laura felt the tears slide down her face as she looked at her husband, a look of hope plastered on his face. He squeezed her hand, having never let go. "That's wonderful news, doctor!" Fenton croaked out, emotion making his voice crack.

"Now, it's not a simple procedure for the transplant since it does involve chemotherapy first. However, the outlook is quite positive." Dr. Crouch glanced at the paperwork in his hand. "The donor has agreed to travel to New York for the operation, and has already begun making arrangements with his work to take the time off when we are ready."

Laura took a few breaths, letting everything sink in. She stared at the floor, grateful, excited, and scared. She slowly raised her gaze to meet Dr. Crouch's. "May I ask who the donor is?"

Dr. Crouch shook his head. "Apparently, the donor wishes to remain anonymous. This is not uncommon. But I assure you that the center in New York takes this seriously, and every precaution is exercised." He smiled warmly at the couple. "I promise we'll take good care of you both."

His face grew serious. "The next months and probably year are going to be more difficult, with the chemo, transplant, healing, and therapy. I know we've already discussed all this, but I want to remind you that since your cancer is progressing faster than I would like, we're going to have to start the treatment very quickly." He glanced over at a folder on the counter next to him. "Thankfully, all of the preliminary tests have been done so as soon as all of your things are in order, I'd recommend heading to New York as soon as possible. My office can make the arrangements with the clinic."

Fenton and Laura walked out of the office shortly after, hand in hand. Both felt as if a great weight was lifted from their shoulders. But in the backs of their minds, there was still worry that something unexpected might go wrong. Both had lived through enough horrors to know that anything was possible.

The retired detective glanced down at his wife and smiled. "How about we celebrate? We haven't had a night out in a while." He winked at her. "As I recall, you loved to go out dancing."

She giggled. "Fenton, I haven't been dancing in _years_. What makes you think I'll be any good, or able to keep up with you? Besides, where around here could we go?" Bayport was a great place to live, but there were some things it lacked that Laura missed about living in New York City.

Fenton grinned. "Well, Dr. Crouch did say we needed to be headed to New York soon. So, maybe we leave tomorrow? Spend the weekend there before we start our business at the clinic. We can do some shopping, go dancing, maybe see a play. Who knows?" He grinned impishly. "I have other ideas as well."

Laura swatted his arm, her cheeks burning. Even after all these years, he could still make her blush. But her eyes sparkled at the thought of a weekend away from everything. Especially with the good news.

"I'll do my best to keep up. You know how fatigued I get these days. Butyou're on, Mr. Hardy. And I know the first place we should go," she added, grinning broadly. He might not like it, but she knew he would do it for her. "I think a massage is definitely in order."

Fenton rolled his eyes. "A woman after my own heart," he joked. "Alright, Mrs. Hardy. Anything you want."

Any who walked by the couple might have though them to be newlyweds. No matter what they had gone through in the past, or would face in their future, they were together, and that was a bond nothing could break.


End file.
